


Haikyuu!! Heroes

by Lost_n_Looney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Quirks, How Do I Tag, i gave them superpowers, not a story just an idea, someone please adopt, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_n_Looney/pseuds/Lost_n_Looney
Summary: I gave each member of the Karasuno Boy's volleyball team a quirk.
Relationships: Rare Pairs - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Haikyuu!! Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> *i put commentary between asterisks*

**_ Haikyuu Heroes _ **

**_ Karasuno: _ **

**_ Sawamura Daichi A.K.A Captain _ **

**Quirk:** Super Soldier (enhanced strength and resilience to attacks) *basically, japan’s steve rogers*

**Strengths:** rescue, hand to hand combat, leadership, dependability

**Weaknesses:** speed and balance *just aim for the legs lol*

 **Costume:** Depending on the type of mission, Daichi wares either a black or white jumpsuit made of a Kevlar based fabric. The suit has a red dot in the center of the chest to represent Japan’s Flag and acts as a tracking device when pressed. He uses an attack resistant (fire/radiation/bullet proof) shield to defend against offensive quirks. *i’m sorry, captain america’s design is simply too perfect for daichi*

 **Notes:** Daichi specializes in rescue missions due to his ability to stay calm, cool, and collected. Unfortunately, this also means he is expected to enter unstable environments such as falling buildings in order to locate and save trapped civilians. The tracking device allows his team to find him if he is unable to escape before the building completely collapses.

 **Backstory:** Daichi decided to become a Pro-Hero to honor his mom who was killed in the line of duty.

**_Daichi’s mom A.K.A Sawamura Heishi A.K.A The Commander_**

 **Quirk:** Said and Done (if she tells you to do something while holding eye contact you feel an unstoppable compulsion to do it)

**_ Sugawara Koshi A.K.A Angel _ **

**Quirk:** Divinity (can manipulate victims through visual and olfactory stimulation*in other words, he’s hot and smells amazing*) Wings (dove like wings that allow flight)

**Strengths:** strategy, distractions, mediation, diffusion of stress (quirk also has calming effect)

**Weaknesses:** poor combat skills *everyone is still scared of him tho*, fragile wings

 **Costume:** To add to his allure, his costume is made of a deceptively strong, cream colored fabric that wraps around his body in a toga like fashion. A crown, cuff bracelets, and wide chocker finish off the look.

 **Notes:** The crown, bracelets, and chocker are made from the same silver toned metal as Daichi’s shield to offer a subtle form of protection. If he’s quick enough he can use the cuffs to deflect attacks aimed at other (more vulnerable) parts of his body. *totally got this idea from wonder woman*

 **Backstory:** Growing up the oldest of 7, having a quirk like Koshi’s comes in handy.

**_ Azumane Asahi A.K.A Ace of Diamonds _ **

**Quirk:** Carbon Pressure (transfigures his body into diamond to aid in both offensive and defensive maneuvers)

**Strengths:** hand to hand combat, durability

 **Weaknesses:** decreased flexibility/mobility *turning into a diamond will obviously do that to you*, confidence

 **Costume:** Since he cannot turn his cloths into diamond as well, his suit is made of a light, elastic material that conforms to the sharp edges of his body when he activates his quirk.

**Notes:** His inner fashion designer requested the suit in a dark, royal purple. *cute*

 **Backstory:** Asahi never thought he was Pro-Hero material because he grew up the target of bullying due to his inability to control his own quirk. However, with the help of Daichi and Koshi he managed to master his power.

**_ Nishinoya Yu A.K.A The Guardian _ **

**Quirk:** Rolling Thunder (materializes clouds and manipulates atmospheric pressure to generate storms)

**Strengths:** distractions, long-distance attacks, stamina, speed

**Weaknesses:** physical power/strength, patience *this gets him in trouble*

 **Notes:** He cannot control temperature so whether if he generates a rain or snow storm depends on his environment. His combat skills rely heavily on his ability to produce lightning and/or wind.

 **Costume:** To keep him dry, warm, and stable in his own storms, his suit is made of a light material that is both insulated and waterproof. He is also equipped with a hood, goggles, and traction boots.

 **Notes:** The Charcoal suit has golden thread embroidered to look like lightning branching across his shoulders and down his arms. *a little detail added by Asahi*

 **Backstory:** Yu has the heart of a storm chaser, always looking for a thrill. He finds that thrill in hero work.

**_ Tanaka Ryunosuke A.K.A Howler _ **

**Quirk:** Tangible Sound (releases powerful shouts that can deafen targets or even break down barriers)

 **Strengths:** wide scale attacks, distractions, hand to hand combat *his sister taught him*

 **Weaknesses:** strategy, patience

 **Costume:** Simple black suit made of a Kevlar based material and coupled with a red utility belt.

**Notes:** The belt stores a stash of cough drops to sooth his throat after overuse, and earplugs for nearby teammates.

 **Backstory:** Ryunosuke always wanted to be a hero just like his big sis.

**_Tanaka Saeko A.K.A Drummer Girl_**

 **Quirk:** On Beat (creates damaging sounds and vibrations by clapping her hands, stomping her feet, or banging her taiko drumsticks)

**_ Ennoshita Chikara A.K.A Doc. _ **

**Quirk:** Healing Hands (enhances one’s own healing ability through touch)

**Strengths:** leadership, dependability, negotiations *idk i feel like he’d be good at it*

 **Weaknesses:** combat *he can still throw a killer right hook tho*, stamina (healing others takes a lot out of his own energy)

 **Costume:** The same suit as Tanaka’s but partnered with a white lab coat and black backpack.

 **Notes:** His lab coat makes him easily identifiable to those who need medical attention. The backpack holds any emergency medical supplies he may also need if his quirk is not enough. He also carries a stash of power bars to keep his energy up.

 **Backstory:** Chikara is a proud son of two doctors. His moms taught him everything he knows and support him in his pursuit of becoming a hero.

**_ Kageyama Tobio A.K.A King Crow _ **

**Quirk:** Razor Wings (hardens his black feathers into razor sharp projectiles that he can launch with pinpoint accuracy)

**Strengths:** agility, speed, stamina, strategy, hand to hand combat, long-distance attacks

**Weaknesses:** teamwork, communication

**Notes:** He can choose to harden his entire wing to make a shield or an extremely large blade, though it hinders his ability to fly. He can also act as a snipper and kill from a more than a mile away if he wanted to. *when i say he has pinpoint accuracy, i _mean_ it*

 **Costume:** As to not hinder the mobility of his wings he wears a sleeveless and backless, black top made of a light, formfitting material. For practical reasons he tucks the top into navy cargo pants with lots of pockets and finishes the look off with black combat boots.

**Notes:** The pockets are filled with food, gadgets, and some medical supplies.

 **Backstory:** Tobio comes from a family of villains. *well, _that_ could be a _major_ plot point*

 ** _Tobio’s dad A.K.A_** **_Kageyama Akuma A.K.A Devil Man_**

 **Quirk:** Shadow Manipulation (move, control, and harm his victims through their shadows) Wings (bat like wings allow him to fly)

**_Tobio’s mom A.K.A Kageyama Hari A.K.A The Quill_**

 **Quirk:** Needle in a Hair Stack (hardens her long hair into fine point needles that she can shoot out of her scalp)

**_Tobio’s sister A.K.A Kageyama Miwa A.K.A Shadow Locks_**

 **Quirk:** Hide in the Dark *someone else come up with a better name* (floor length hair made from different shades of darkness allows her to disguise herself as a shadow and hide in plain sight)

This unconventional family subjected Tobio to harsh, rigorous training (abuse) that made him formidable at an extremely early age. The training however failed to break Kageyama’s naturally good heart as he repeatedly refused to aid his family in their villainy. *poor kags:(*

**_ Hinata Shoyo A.K.A The Tiny Giant _ **

**Quirk:** Speed v. Power (grows as tall as a skyscraper at the sacrifice of speed or a small as an ant at the sacrifice of power.)

 **Strengths:** rescue, stamina, teamwork, creativity

**Weakness:** technique, patience

**Notes:** The smaller he is the faster and the bigger the more powerful.

 **Costume:** To prevent nudity in any of his sizes, extremely durable elastic is woven into his black body-conforming suit.

**Notes:** The suit is detailed with orange thread. *of course*

 **Backstory:** Shoyo trains to become a top hero and move his family out of poverty.

**_ Tsukishima Kei A.K.A The Block _ **

**Quirk:** Quirk Block (prevents an individual’s quirk through an unwavering stare or block the quirks of everyone within a 100-meter radius through intense focus) *yes, eraser head was my inspiration for this one*

**Strengths:** strategy, technique, defensive combat, restraints

**Weaknesses:** power, teamwork

**Notes:** Blocking more than one person requires great concentration and leaves him vulnerable to attacks.

 **Costume:** Same suit as Tanaka’s and Ennoshita only with a hood and tinted goggles to hide his eyes.

 **Notes:** He doesn’t really need the hood, but Aiteru said it made him look cool and mysterious.

 **Backstory:** Kei strives to be the hero his quirkless, older brother once dreamed of being.

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi A.K.A Mt. Mouth_** *i know, real creative on my part*

 **Quirk:** Tectonic Shift (creates extremely concentrated earthquakes with the ability to form sink holes or mountains)

 **Strengths:** distractions, strategy, wide scale attacks

**Weaknesses:** control

**Notes:** His quirk is powerful and extremely difficult to master.

 **Costume:** The dark green Kevlar based material of his suit is shock absorbent, providing supports to his body as he uses his quirk.

**Notes:** He forgoes shoes so he can feel the earths vibrations through his feet. *yes, like toph*

 **Backstory:** All Tadashi wants is to be a Hero. To be seen as an equal by everyone on his team.

**_Yachi Hitoka A.K.A Nervous Wreck_** *lol*

 **Quirk:** Feline Protector (the more negative emotions she feels, the more powerful her personal guardian is *kind of like fumikage tokoyami*)

 **Strengths:** defensive and offensive measures

 **Weaknesses:** hand to hand combat, control

 **Notes:** a spirit like feline materializes when it senses an increase in Yachi’s anxiety. Its viciousness depends on how strong her fear is.

 **Costume:** A light, pink, formfitting suit covers her from chin to toe and black Kevlar panels are intricately placed to offer protection around vital areas.

 **Notes:** The reason her suit isn’t made entirely of Kevlar like some other characters is due to how heavy it is.

 **Backstory:** Hitoka had no intentions in becoming a hero until Kiyoko saved her life.

**_Shimizu Kiyoko A.K.A Gone Girl_** *no, not like the movie*

 **Quirk:** There One Second Gone the Next (extremely high metabolism allows her to reach speeds up to 1,000 miles an hour)

**Strengths:** speed, stamina, power, strategy

**Weaknesses:** *absolutely nothing, she’s perfect*

 **Costume:** A navy, Kevlar based body suit and shock absorbent boots allows optimal mobility and comfort while on the run.

**Notes:** Her arms and legs are left bare to help prevent friction and overheating as she runs

 **Backstory:** Kiyoko is a force not to be trifled with.

**Author's Note:**

> While I had a lot of fun with this, I just don't have a good enough grasp on a plot to write an entire book. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think or give your own ideas.


End file.
